oblivionwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Bronsila Kvinchal
Bronsila Kvinchal is an Imperial Commoner living with her siblings, brother Vlanarus and other brother Kastav in a shack in the Imperial City's Waterfront District; however even though tensions among the three were high, Bronsila remained true to her family and supported them. Bronsila was worried one of the family and once rumors of the infected began she instantly believed in them. Scared due to the fact of all these rumors about she tried convincing both her brothers that it was true. Vlanarus "Played along" as he called it and went along with what Bronsila was saying were as Kastav called it all such garbage and refused to listen to such talk. Although Bronsila was a minor character her death had a major inpact in the story forcing Vlanarus to dispise Amusei and The Survivor and leave them. Day 2 - 5 Bronsila was in her house in the beginning of day with her one brother Vlanarus two awaiting the return of Kastav from work. Little did she know that the infection had already begun around them Bronsila still clinged to the fact of rumors and still remained worried. She was wondering why it was talking Kastav so long until she heard fighting from outside. She could here voices and swords tearing through flesh but yet what really caught her ear was Kastav's voice stated that they should all go to his shack. Slience rang again and Bronsila became worried again. Banging then could be herd from there front door and Vlanarus pulled Bronsila back. It was until Kastav shouted "Let me in Let me in!" that it was Kastav at the door and rushed over to it and opened it for him. She saw Kastav rush in with Jair, Amusei, The Survivor and the unconscious Isleif the Open-Handed. Bronsila went to care for Isleif on the bed when Jair asked her not to telling her to just leave him be for the night, thus everyone stayed the night. The next morning Vlanarus was fed up yelling at Kastav for bringing in these unwanted people. This caused Jair to stand up and repeatedly beat upon Vlanarus face until subdude by Amusei and The Survivor. Vlanarus called Kastav a traitor to the family but Bronsila did not think so she like the fact that Kastav had a kind heart and wanted to follow his lead through all this. As two hours passed Isleif's body started to rot and smell forcing everyone to agree upon throwing it outside. The idea didn't come to well to Jair forcing him to rise in anger whilst being biten on the face and killed by the reainimated Isleif. Bronsila screamed and closed her eyes in a corner as she heard a slice and a thunk of Isleifs head hitting the ground. After the incident Bronsila helped rid the bodys outside to cause any further trouble. The following day Bronsila and everyone devised a plan to get to the Temple District were they heard was safer and had a refuge inside of it. Everyone then packed as much suppiles and weapons they had and left through an opening Kastav made in the shack. After hopping of the stone wall and going through the Waterfront Wall Bronsila's spirits rose as she saw nor heard any infected about. That all was short lived as the group came around the right bend of the watchtower were a group of infected lingered around. The Survivor's group quickly turned around the left bend but to fast for Bronsila as she slipped and broke her ankle. She then noticed Kastav over her fending off the infected whilst calling for help. She then was grabbed by Amusei and The Survivor calling for Kastav to follow. Sadly enough she witnessed Kastav being biten and torn apart by the infected. Bronsila and Vlanarus were in a state of depression after the loss of Kastav but did not slow them down from running for their lives. As they all came to the door's of the temple district The Survivor and Vlanarus pushed the doors open allowing Amusei to pass with the wounded Bronsila with them following. Thus in a state of shock infected poured in on both sides of the Temple District. Amusei pulled Bronsila the best he could with Bronsila fending off the infected with her sword. Yet when one fell and bit her arm Bronsila screamed and swung her sword back forcing Amusei to step back to dodge it but yet letting go of Bronsila. Bronsila was sadly then over run by Infected and eaten alive. Category:Waterfront Category:Dead Category:Characters